


Marius Dolorosus

by GiuseppeGaribaldi, tindolini



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Courfeyrac lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Tomb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindolini/pseuds/tindolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мариус боится прошлого, Курфейрак боится будущего, а Анжольрас ничего не боится, потому что он мертв.<br/>(написано на ФБ-14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marius Dolorosus

Хрупкость человеческого счастья состоит в том, что в себе оно содержит все ингредиенты для своего же разрушения. То, что делает счастье столь сильным и всеобъемлющим, ведет к его упадку. То, что приносит радость, становится источником слез. Единственный способ избежать этого – закрывать глаза перед всем остальным, ибо как железу необходим кислород, чтобы покрыться бурым налетом ржавчины, так и счастью нужен контакт с внешним миром, чтобы запустить необратимую реакцию, которая подточит его изнутри и оставит человека с одной лишь полупрозрачной оболочкой, недостаточной даже для того, чтобы продолжать притворяться счастливым. Но такой эскапизм, пожалуй, еще более пагубен, чем болезненная реальность: добровольно отказываясь от кислорода, человек умирает быстро, запираясь в тесных стенах эгоистичного счастья, он умирает еще быстрее. Смерть души против смерти плоти – что страшнее? Душевная боль – не столь большая плата за продолжение существования.

Эта горькая участь постигает любое счастье без исключений, даже наивысшую его форму – счастье быть живым, познать которое можно лишь прикоснувшись к смерти. Именно таким было счастье Мариуса Понмерси, который, впрочем, практически не замечал и не чувствовал его, полностью отдавшись другому его виду, тому, которое приходит с обретением любви, казалось, уже ускользнувшей навсегда. Нежный шепот Козетты, чьи робкие прикосновения действовали лучше любых лекарств, приносил с собой парадоксальное явление, становившееся для Мариуса одновременно спасением и проклятием. Он приносил забвение.

Чем больше времени проходило с тех двух печальных дней, тем меньше Мариус мог вспомнить; не только о самих событиях, развернувшихся в тесноте парижских улиц, это он еще мог пережить, должен был пережить, чтобы двигаться дальше, но о людях, чьи имена и тела были перемолоты в той кровавой бойне, а этого Мариус допустить никак не мог. Забвение в этом случае обернулось бы предательством, а предательство было тем единственным, что любовь Козетты не могла перевесить и излечить, даже наоборот – само это предательство людей, которых он пережил, делало Мариуса в собственных глазах недостойным любви Козетты, а значит, ради их общего будущего, будущего, которое он уже отчаялся получить, Мариус должен был вспомнить.

Беда состояла в том, что он не знал, откуда начать. Его память, как уже было сказано, сохранила в себе не так много. Частично тому были виной потрясения душевные, частично – травмы физические. С каждым утекавшим днем очередной кусочек воспоминаний откалывался и таял в белом тумане, подозрительно напоминавшем дым оружейных залпов. По ночам Мариус просыпался с криком, понимая, что потерял еще одну часть прошлого. Вместо того чтобы приносить покой, сон лишь добавлял новый мазок к фреске его предательства. Мариус начал избегать прикосновений в страхе, что грязь с его рук, грязь, которую, разумеется, не видел никто, кроме него самого, может каким-то образом передаться Козетте. Это не могло остаться незамеченным, и с каждой встречей Козетта становилась все беспокойнее, дед – мрачнее. Только господин Фошлеван сохранял неизменное спокойствие, словно он все знал и все понимал. 

Именно он, пусть и невольно, навел Мариуса на мысль навестить опустевшую комнату в шестнадцатом доме по Стекольной улице: в одной из их коротких бесед господин Фошлеван обронил пару слов, суть которых Мариус мгновенно забыл, зато эту новую, волнующую открывавшимися с ней возможностями и тревогами, идею оставил, уцепился за нее изо всех сил. Идея быстро переросла в одержимость, и во время одного из свиданий Мариус объявил, что намерен завтра посетить свое прошлое место жительства, якобы чтобы забрать какие-то вещи. В действительности он едва мог вспомнить, что там лежало, но его семье это тем более было неизвестно, к тому же их куда больше волновало его самочувствие. На дворе был конец октября, и врач еще строго стоял на своем – никаких уличных прогулок для больного. Он не учел, что упрямство «больного» способно перебороть и запреты, и ругань деда, и даже мольбы Козетты. Перед последним оно на мгновение запнулось, но Мариус напомнил себе, что поступает так ради их с Козеттой счастья, и продолжал настаивать на необходимости этой прогулки. В тот вечер он долго шептался с Козеттой, перемежая обещания не разбередить свои раны нежными словами, полными трепета, какой доступен лишь людям отчаянно любящим. Стоило сдаться ей, и никто уже не мог препятствовать Мариусу в осуществлении его плана: Козетта, сама того не подозревая, обладала в доме той властью, перед которой даже упрямец Жильнорман склонял голову. Еще не жена, она уже казалась распорядительницей жизни Мариуса, и едва ли могла найтись во всем Париже распорядительница более бескорыстная. Решение было вынесено, одобрено, и на следующий день Мариус отправился в место, некогда служившее ему домом.

Изначально он планировал проделать весь путь пешком в надежде, что монотонная ходьба утихомирит беспокойный рой мыслей в его голове, но Козетта настояла на том, чтобы он взял фиакр. Получив от нее одну уступку, Мариус не смел требовать большего и послушно забрался в поданную карету. По причине плохо объяснимой вместо того, чтобы ехать кратчайшим путем, извозчик предпочел сделать небольшой крюк и проехать по улице Сен-Мартен. Когда взору Мариуса открылась серо-желтая стена церкви Сен-Мерри, вся щербатая от пуль, он даже глазом не моргнул, с усталой отрешенностью взирая на это мрачное свидетельство божественного равнодушия к человеческим страстям. Желание вспомнить друзей в нем было сильнее желания вспомнить баррикаду, и едва ли можно осудить Мариуса за это – жить с грузом подобных кошмаров для натуры столь впечатлительной значило бы вечно вздрагивать и оглядываться через плечо, ожидая увидеть наставленное на него ружье.

Привратница встретила его без особого интереса или удивления. Тревоги прошедшего лета утомили эту женщину до такой степени, что ее природное любопытство угасло, а на смену ему пришло философское равнодушие старости. «Пропадал, пришел – невелика разница. За этой молодежью все равно не уследишь, так к чему зря стараться», – примерно так рассуждала она теперь. Жильцы были весьма довольны переменой.

Только поднимаясь по лестнице Мариус запоздало задумался, что в квартире наверняка кто-то живет и ему стоило сперва поговорить с привратницей, расспросить, возможно, объяснить… но мысль Мариуса двигалась медленнее его самого, и он не успел завершить ее, когда уже (без особой надежды) толкал дверь хорошо знакомой комнаты. Дверь поддалась. Внутри Мариуса ждал призрак.

Слово «призрак» здесь употреблено в, возможно, не таком переносном смысле, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Человек, стоявший у окна, был, вне всякого сомнения, из плоти и крови, но была в нем какая-то потусторонняя прозрачность, обычным людям несвойственная. Более того – для Мариуса то был призрак прошлого.

– Курфейрак, – выдохнул Мариус. Упрямая сила, поддерживавшая его всю дорогу, внезапно испарилась, и ему пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть.

Он еще не был до конца уверен, что человек перед ним не был видением, порожденным его чувством вины, и то, сколько времени Курфейраку потребовалось, чтобы обернуться и как следует рассмотреть Мариуса, лишь усилило его паническую уверенность, что перед ним призрак, но магия затянувшегося момента рассеялась – Курфейрак улыбнулся.

– Ты стал лучше одеваться, – первое, что вырвалось у него изо рта. – По всей видимости, одна трагедия способная излечить другую.

Мариус не знал, что ответить. Он пришел сюда, ожидая найти пустоту и обрывки воспоминаний, а нашел саму жизнь, оставленную в прошлом, жизнь, с которой он и не надеялся больше соприкоснуться. В растерянности он протянул вперед руку, и Курфейрак, словно только этого и ждавший, сдвинулся с места, чтобы ее пожать. Разделявшие их несколько шагов дались ему тяжело – он заметно прихрамывал на левую ногу и один раз даже прикусил губу на мгновение, когда совершил особо неосторожное движение. Но его жизнелюбивое упрямство было сильнее телесной боли; рукопожатие состоялось без того, чтобы Мариуса самому пришлось двигаться.

Когда Курфейрак вновь заговорил, это было похоже на прорвавшуюся плотину; его поток мысли, столь бурный, что сносит любые преграды на пути, кипел и пенился, подхватывая слова и кружа их без остановки. Измученный жаждой человек припадает к ручью, измученный же молчанием Курфейрак припал к Мариусу, а тот не смел сказать ни слова против, все еще не до конца верящий в возможность такого чуда. Провидение вернуло ему жизнь, семью и Козетту, и уже этого должно было быть достаточно до конца его дней. Теперь, когда оно вернуло ему и Курфейрака, Мариус не мог не волноваться, какой должна была быть цена за такое поистине чрезмерное везение. Было и другое обстоятельство пугавшее его: в быстрой и как бы беззаботной болтовне Курфейрака эхом звенело что-то грозное, не то что бы незнакомое – наоборот, Мариус точно где-то слышал эти интонации, пусть и не мог вспомнить, где, – но ему, Курфейраку, несвойственное. В каждом придыхании Мариусу слышался торжественный, пугающий пафос непроизнесенных, но подразумевавшихся слов, словно на месте Курфейрака и в самом деле был призрак, причем призрак чужой, лишь принявший этот, первый попавшийся облик.

– Я мог бы заметить, что не ожидал увидеть тебя в живых, но ты, я не сомневаюсь, хочешь сказать то же самое? К чему повторяться! Мы оба живы, пусть и каждый в своей манере. Главное – это цель, ради которой нас пощадили. Скажи мне лучше, как ты спасся?

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Мариус.

– Значит, здесь точно не обошлось без божественного вмешательства, – хохотнул Курфейрак, взмахивая руками. – Что до меня, то тут вмешались две силы вполне земные – невнимательный гвардеец и добрый самаритянин. Первый не добил, а второй заметил. Меня дотащили до больницы, где подлатали, как могли. Работы у них было не мало. – Курфейрак кивнул в сторону своего левого бедра, скрытого плотной тканью брюк, того самого, которое причиняло ему, судя по походке, столько боли, – Шрам там остался пребезобразнейший, скажу я тебе. Такой, что даже первейший смельчак не постесняется лишиться чувств от одного его вида. Я не смельчак, так что признаюсь без всякого стыда, что чувства покидали меня три с половиной раза. Ногу мне сохранили – и на том спасибо! После этого меня собирались отдать в руки правосудия – да здравствует король! – но вмешался наш достопочтенный префект. Его инициатива всех так разозлила, что меня прятали ему назло. Своей свободой я обязан старому маразматику Жиске, кто бы мог подумать.

Префекту полиции города Парижа Жиске летом того года только исполнилось сорок лет, но Курфейрака такие детали волновали мало. Он был неумолим в своих суждениях и все дурные качества, как это случается с людьми молодыми и самоуверенными, приписывал старости.

– Если бы не его жажда крови, стоять бы мне сейчас перед господами присяжными. Ты ведь слышал, что сейчас судят Жанна и его людей? Полетят головы, говорю я тебе. Лучшие головы полетят, а мы останемся на замену. Между живыми и мертвыми разница не так велика – одни снимают шляпу только на ночь, а другие навечно, – он широко улыбнулся, вновь хватая Мариуса за руку, а его голос стал опасно громким, заполняя небольшую комнату, как высокая вода затопляет подвал. – Поправь свою шляпу, друг мой Понмерси, и мы еще поборемся, вот увидишь!

– Я женюсь, – порой в минуту отчаяния к человеку приходят самые верные слова. Перепуганному Мариусу понадобилось всего три слога, чтобы Курфейрак запнулся, как будто ему поставили подножку, моргнул удивленно несколько раз, а потом потер лоб с усталым вздохом.

Что Мариус искал все это время? Прошлое. Чего он боялся? Прошлого. Парадокс вполне объяснимый: воспоминания, какими болезненными они бы ни были, безопасны на расстоянии. Они могут жечь, но никогда не оставят ожога. Память о Курфейраке была Мариусу необходима, но сам Курфейрак, как оказалось, нет. Более того, живой Курфейрак представлял собой особый сорт опасности – тот, который связан с искушениями ушедших дней. Страдая, Мариус нуждался в баррикаде, но едва обретя счастье, он бежал от нее. Курфейрак сейчас был этой баррикадой.

От поспешных слов Мариуса баррикада пошатнулась, но устояла.

– Что ж, – пожал он плечами, – каждому свой колокольный звон. Один я остаюсь обделенным.

Его бледное лицо заметно помрачнело, искаженное тяжелой мыслью, которой он не замедлил поделиться:

– Их всех скинули в общую могилу, ты знаешь? Даже Прувера. Его родителям было проще убедить всех, что сын пропал без вести, чем объяснять, как он оказался в неподходящем месте в неудобный час. Оказывается, в безоружной смерти по мнению высокочтимых господ меньше благородства, чем в убийстве безоружного.

– Всех? – переспросил Мариус сдавленным шепотом. Он чувствовал, как фантомная кровь вновь заливает ему лицо, ослепляет и душит.

Курфейрак приподнял голову в очередном неуловимо чужом жесте, который Мариус совершенно точно уже видел, но не мог опознать. Скорбь на его лице сменилась чем-то вроде гордости, перемешанной с презрением.

– Анжольраса лишили права покоиться бок о бок с теми, с кем он сражался. И кто же сделал это? Собственные родители! – еще минуту назад проклинавший родителей Прувера за отречение от сына, теперь Курфейрак делал то же самое с людьми, своего сына принявшими. Ни одна из сторон не была для него сейчас достаточно хороша. – Их кровь заслуживает отдельного места на кладбище, решили эти благородные покровители, и вуаля: Анжольрас навечно зажат между Мартиньяком и Полиньяком. Он умер свободным, но упокоился в угнетении.

Мариус уже почти его не слушал, что принципиально отличается от «не слышал» наличием сознательно выполняемого действия или, вернее, бездействия.

– Ты покажешь мне его могилу? – спросил он негромко, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги, словно от вернувшейся лихорадки.

Курфейрак даже бровью не повел.

– Отчего бы и нет? – сказал Курфейрак уже совершенно своим деловитым тоном. – Гости бы ему не помешали. Встретимся завтра возле ворот Пер-Лашез в третьем часу пополудни. А сейчас, с твоего позволения, я предпочел бы остаться один. 

Уставший Куфейрак походил на затухающее пламя, и зрелище это ранило Мариуса больше, чем он сам догадывался. Поспешно распрощавшись, он без особых сожалений покинул квартиру, быстро преодолел лестницу, заскочил в ждавший его экипаж и закрыл глаза.

Его все еще чуть-чуть лихорадило.

*

Всю ночь шел дождь, но неожиданное октябрьское солнце, выглянувшее с утра, успело прогреть воздух достаточно, чтобы единственным напоминанием о ночной непогоде осталась проминающаяся под ногами земля в тех местах, где дорожки кладбища не были вымощены, да едва ноющие раны Мариуса, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя стариком. Боль, впрочем, отступала, стоило ему взглянуть на неестественно прямую спину Курфейрака, шедшего перед ним.

Когда Мариус добрался до кладбища, Курфейрак уже ждал его, опираясь на трость с такой непринужденностью, что человек незнающий даже не подумал бы, что для трости есть причина иная, кроме как следование моде. Иллюзия развенчивалась в движении: каждый шаг был победой Курфейрака над немощностью тела, а трость была его единственной надежной опорой в условиях, когда ноги перестали быть таковой. Это зрелище Мариуса ужасало, и он уже подумывал предложить помощь, но едва он шевельнул рукой, чтобы поддержать Курфейрака за локоть, тот заметно отшатнулся, не глядя на Мариуса. Его челюсть болезненно напряглась, словно он прикусывал кончик языка, чтобы не закричать. Верно истолковав намек, Мариус замедлился и теперь шел не рядом с Курфейраком, а в нескольких шагах за ним, и с некоторым волнением отмечал чувство облегчения, овладевшее им в отсутствие необходимости видеть дрожащие в напряжении пальцы Курфейрака.

Кладбище в тот день было на удивление пустынно. Они шли по центральной аллее, окруженной с двух сторон чинными, еще почти не тронутыми временем и природой склепами, между которыми время от времени мелькали фигуры в черных платьях. Эти скорбящие женщины больше напоминали призраков: они не издавали никаких звуков, кроме почти неразличимого шуршания подола по земле, их скорбь была столь же тиха и непреходяща, сколь сама смерть. Склоняясь перед холодным камнем, они сами ненадолго умирали, превращаясь в очередную печальную скульптуру, на какие богат Пер-Лашез. Смущенно отводя взгляд от их закрытых вуалями лиц, Мариус невольно думал, что Курфейрак сейчас сам словно прятался под несуществующей вуалью. Ему не нужна была темная ткань, чтобы скрыть выражение лица, с этим вполне справлялась незримая тень, тем больше окутывавшая Курфейрака, чем дальше они шли.

Они свернули на узкую, ведущую в гору тропинку, которая была вымощена с большей небрежностью, чем центральная аллея кладбища. Споткнувшись на одном неаккуратно положенном камне, Курфейрак точно бы упал, но Мариус успел преодолеть те несколько метров, которые он оставлял между ними все это время, и подхватить его, предупреждая падение. Он ожидал, что Курфейрак немедленно отодвинется, но тот словно застыл, пристально глядя на что-то впереди. Проследив его взгляд, Мариус увидел могилу.

Из всех укромных уголков, какие на Пер-Лашез можно найти в избытке, это был один из самых безлюдных. Подняться на холм можно было и по более удобным дорожкам, в то время как эта тропинка использовалась преимущественно родственниками тех, кто был вдоль нее захоронен, и ценителями вида, открывавшегося с нее на самую старую часть кладбища. Справа, сразу за рядом склепов, земля резко уходила вниз, что вызывало некоторое опасение в надежности положения захоронений, зато остроумцы любили замечать, что вид у покойников здесь открывается лучше некуда, то, что надо, чтобы провести вечность. Слева же находилась земляная стена, и, если всматриваться в покрывавшую ее бурную растительность, на самом верху можно было разглядеть выглядывавшие статуи, которые украшали могилы в верхней части холма. Именно возле этой стены, зажатый между двумя склепами, стоял светло-серый саркофаг, от которого Курфейрак был не в силах оторвать глаз. На его крышке устроился ворон, и Мариус не был до конца уверен, что это не та же самая птица, которая следовала за ними от самых ворот.

Насмешливо каркнув, ворон сорвался с места, и этот резкий звук разорвал оцепенение. Курфейрак почти оттолкнул Мариуса и, хромая, разве что не подбежал к саркофагу. Прикосновение к камню, казалось, его успокоило: Курфейрак моргнул, поморщился, поднял голову и даже улыбнулся Мариусу. Эта улыбка не могла исправить все то, что было решительно неправильно с лицом Курфейрака – болезненный цвет кожи, воспаленную красноту глаз, заострившиеся скулы, – но она все же была улыбкой, первой подаренной Мариусу за весь день.

– Вот так выглядят подлинные кандалы свободы, – объявил он с мрачным торжеством. – Дорогая могила от любящих родителей. Глупец тот, кто думает, что смерть уравнивает всех. Отнюдь: кладбище – это наш мир в миниатюре, где кому-то полагается дворец, а кто-то не заслужил и лачуги. Единственное различие в том, что мнение самого человека здесь уже не учитывается, и тот, кто всю жизнь избегал своего положения, закован в нем до судного дня. Судный день, разумеется, так и не случается, и в итоге мы имеем печальную вечность. О какой справедливости для живых может идти речь, если ее нет даже для мертвых?

Мариус рискнул приблизиться к саркофагу. На его плоской крышке можно было разглядеть аккуратно выбитые буквы, складывавшиеся в эпитафию, которая казалась трогательной ровно до того момента, когда Курфейрак добрался и до нее:

– Как типично буржуазно – притворяться либералом на республиканской могиле, – Курфейрак фыркнул. – Solum pro cuius libertate vita eius profusa est corpus eius asciat. Дивно сказано, а пафоса-то сколько! – презрение, исказившее его лицо, было Мариусу хорошо знакомо, даже слишком хорошо. Ровно те же черты он находил порой, пугаясь, в мимике Анжольраса, и эта мысль заставила Мариуса задрожать в понимании неестественного сходства, которое он начал замечать еще вчера. Сознательно или нет, Курфейрак принимал на себя не только обязанности Анжольраса, но и весь его облик, мало-помалу стирая себя самого. – Вот только не за эту землю он сражался, а за ту, в которой погребены остальные. Но им-то откуда знать?

– Анжольрас хотел свободы для любой земли, – тихо заметил Мариус с неожиданной для себя суровостью.

– Этой земле не нужна свобода. Ей нужны пышные мавзолеи и золотые гробницы, – строго отрезал Курфейрак.

Они замолчали. Курфейрак все тяжелее клонился к саркофагу, а Мариус пытался справиться с еще не отпустившим его волнением. Если сам он боялся забыть прошлое, то Курфейраку стоило бы бояться в нем раствориться, вот только Курфейрак не боялся ничего, так что Мариус с определенной степенью безысходности понимал, что теперь его обязанность – бояться за двоих.

– Знаешь, – эти тихие, почти нежные интонации не были похожи ни на того Курфейрака, которого Мариус когда-то знал, ни на его новую, пропитанную Анжольрасом сущность. Такой Курфейрак, тихий и неуверенный, был для Мариуса загадкой, и он рискнул придвинуться ближе, чтобы не упустить ни слова, – они не со зла все это, – он погладил саркофаг. – При всех их грехах, Анжольраса они любили. И именно поэтому этой могилы здесь не должно быть. Этот саркофаг – вечное свидетельство божественной ошибки.

Курфейрак взглянул на Мариуса. Под светлыми растрепавшимися волосами его глаза горели нездоровым огнем, подобным тому, какой можно увидеть у религиозных фанатиков.

– Умереть должен был я, – сказал он просто.

Спокойствие в его словах подавляло: Мариус не мог ни шевельнуться, ни даже толком вдохнуть. Уже знакомый ворон выбрал это мгновение, чтобы спланировать на дальнюю от них часть саркофага, который он уже, по всей видимости, считал своим домом. Курфейрак взглянул на него и продолжил говорить так, не сводя глаз с иссиня-черного оперения:

– Ценность человеческой жизни вполне можно измерить, надо лишь подсчитать, сколько человек будут его оплакивать. Если найдется хоть один, его жизнь уже дороже любых богатств – несложная математика, не правда ли? – Курфейрак рассеяно улыбнулся. – Я не стремился к бессмертию, и не сомневался, что умру рядом с единственными людьми, которые стали бы по мне скорбеть. Но что же вышло: они мертвы, а я жив, и если это не величайшая ирония в истории нашего века, то я не знаю, что может таковой считаться. Я живу, но моя жизнь потеряла ценность.

Логика Курфейрака, перекрученная болью и искаженная скорбью, жгла Мариуса как раскаленный металл, потому что он понимал, что за ней стояло ровно то же чувство, которое привело его самого сюда, – вина. Когда за дело берется вина, разум отступает. Нет более простого способа уничтожить мыслящего человека, чем заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым, и нет более сложной задачи, чем воззвать к разуму, когда его уже поглотило виной.

Мариус не стал пытаться. Отчаяние вновь подсказало ему единственно верные слова.

– Я бы стал, – прошептал он, одернул себя, сделал шаг к Курфейраку, накрывая ладонью впившиеся в светлый камень пальцы, и повторил уже громче. – Я бы стал. Оплакивать.

Курфейрак молча уставился на их соприкасавшиеся руки. Он дрожал – теперь Мариус это чувствовал, – а его дыхание вырывалось из горла неравномерно, прерываясь сдавленными всхлипами. Сам того не подозревая, Мариус запустил цепную реакцию, которой предстояло сломать Курфейрака.

– Послушай, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, Курфейрак, – свободной рукой Мариус обнял его за шею, заодно выигрывая пару мгновений для невпопад изменившего ему голоса. – Насколько ты прав. И неправ. Боже, я не знаю, что сказать, – сейчас ему все чувствовалось чужеродным, начиная от сдавливающей горло боли и заканчивая дрожащим телом в его объятиях, и поэтому Мариус только плотнее прижимал к себе Курфейрака. – Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились? Ты знаешь, что до этого момента у меня не было никого, кого я мог бы назвать другом? – оказалось, что если закрыть глаза, слова шли легче, так, что в них почти можно было поверить самому, а пальцы прекращали костенеть и сами собой тянулись успокаивающе поглаживать шею. – Ты знаешь, что до тебя у меня вообще не было никого? Ни единого нормального человеческого существа. А потом появились вы. Но в первую очередь ты. Поэтому не смей, я никогда тебе не приказывал и не мог бы никогда, поэтому просто прошу тебя, умоляю, не смей думать так о себе. Хотя бы из уважения к нашему прошлому. 

В действительности Мариус хотел сказать «ко мне», но не решился. Зато за него решился Курфейрак: он резким жестом оттолкнул ладонь Мариуса и крепко вцепился в полы его сюртука, не дав тому возможности возмутиться или даже удивиться. Обеспечив себе таким образом гарантированное внимание Мариуса – не то что бы ему требовались такие меры, но Курфейрак, похоже, уже ни в чем не был уверен, – он заговорил.

То глухо, то заходясь кашлем, то снова теряя голос в слезах, которые уже даже не могли пролиться, путая слова, Курфейрак рассказывал Мариусу в плечо несвязные истории – об их надеждах, о будущем, о страхе потерять, о сожалении не высказать, о том, что было, и о том, как с этим жить дальше. Воспоминания подобны пеплу: поднявшегося облака достаточно, чтобы загородить солнце. Холод, просачивающийся до костей, заставлял их прижиматься друг к другу крепче в поисках капли тепла, почти как в те зимние ночи, когда они еще жили вместе, и Мариус, дрожа от холода, не выдерживал и приходил в чужую постель согреться в кольце рук. Но никакой холод зимы не мог сравниться со льдом двух июньских дней, покрывшим само сердце Курфейрака. Долг за обогрев Мариусу предстояло вернуть с процентами. Он должен – обязан! – был унять эту боль, разобрать те баррикады, с которых они вдвоем уже никогда не вернутся, и сделать все это с той же легкостью, с какой Курфейрак мог поделиться своим, как тогда казалось, негасимым внутренним пламенем.

Даже будь у него время до конца жизни, Мариус не смог бы расплатиться. Чтобы понять это, было достаточно в первый раз прикоснуться к губам человека, некогда бывшего Курфейраком, и не почувствовать ничего, кроме горечи. Он целовал пустыню. Сумасшедшее, рваное от истерики сердцебиение перетекало в сознание Мариуса, заставляя вспоминать – обрывок за обрывком – все то, от чего он почти сбежал однажды. С каждой секундой тот тщательно похороненный внутри ледяной ужас возрождался, а вместе с ним – сомнения в собственной нормальности. Мысль о том, что он может в любой момент очнуться и все происходящее окажется еще одним сном, уже не была чем-то пугающим. Более того, она не была обычной мыслью. Она была надеждой.

Курфейрак разорвал поцелуй, и, Мариус готов был в этом поклясться, в его глазах на секунду мелькнуло старое, хорошо знакомое тепло, но тут же исчезло, прячась за мутной пеленой.

Весь мир Мариуса болезненно сжался и вылился в несколько неразборчиво-хриплых слов, которых одновременно было недостаточно и слишком много:

– Я не смогу без тебя.

Мариус отчаянно пытался увидеть перед собой человека, которому эти слова предназначались, и вспомнить те чувства, которые заставили его произнести их в первую очередь. Все было безуспешно. Высокая каменная стена в его сознании будто манила призраком чего-то родного прямо за ней, но стоило вытащить один кирпичик, на его месте появлялись два новых. 

Губы Курфейрака шевельнулись, беззвучно повторяя этот ультиматум, вот только говорил он сейчас совсем не с Мариусом, который в очередной раз почувствовал себя нелепо одиноким, даже более одиноким, чем если бы он оказался на кладбище сам по себе: в таком случае он просто был бы один, сейчас же он стал лишним. Курфейрак, должно быть, почувствовал его растерянное оцепенение, потому что он помедлил несколько мгновений, а затем – как лежачий больной, чьи мышцы забыли привычные движения, но полны решимости вспомнить и повторить – скованно и неуверенно, но все тем же старым жестом вытер слезы с глаз Мариуса. 

– Сможешь, – и, пока Мариус не успел ответить ничего лишнего, дать обещаний, которые изначально были обречены стать фальшивыми: – Но я пока что, видимо, остаюсь здесь. 

В стеклянных глазах Курфейрака ясно читалось, что его единственным «здесь» могло быть кладбище. В определенной степени на Мариуса смотрел полноправный житель Пер-Лашез, который просто еще не успел снять себе подобающее статусу жилье. Падая в трясину его взгляда, Мариус думал, что если он сейчас моргнет или, того хуже, выпустит Курфейрака из рук, то тот пропадет навсегда, а если ему вдруг вздумается потом навестить старого друга, то в комнатах по Стекольной улице его ждет лишь пыль и паутина, потому что все события последних двух дней были не более чем извращенной шуткой его больного сознания. 

Полубезумная догадка заставила Мариуса вцепиться пальцами Курфейраку в горло, нащупывая подушечками место, где бился пульс; каждый раз, когда он замирал, Мариус представлял, как плоть и кровь под его рукой осыпались ошметками тлена, пыли и костей, а он сам оседал, цепляясь за воздух, накрывал лицо измазанными в прахе ладонями, прижимался к камню могилы и замирал так навечно, собственными воспоминаниями превращенный в скорбящую статую.

Из оцепенения, затянувшегося настолько, что они начали видеть друг друга в отражении в зрачках, Мариуса вывел давящийся всхлип Курфейрака. Пальцы его разжались, и Курфейрак судорожно вздохнул. На его горле расцветали темные отметины.

– Ты мог бы спасти меня.

– Я мог бы тебя убить.

– Мы говорим об одном и том же, – слова Курфейрака раздавались с легким присвистом, на грани – еще слово, еще один миг, и он мог сорваться в перемолотую со смехом истерику, когда чувства обнажены до предела, когда густая кровь пульсирует в каждом сосуде и эхом отдается в мозгу. Курфейрак тщетно искал якорь: хватал Мариуса за руки, за плечи, одергивал его сюртук и оглаживал лицо, и умолял, как перед образом богоматери: – Я готов, не раздумывай, я готов, – а Мариус собирал его слова в ладони, и накрывал его губы, не желая слушать, обжигаясь горячим лихорадочным дыханием, ловя чужие слезы, содрогаясь от кошмарного образа перекошенного безумием знакомого лица.

Удивительно складывалось: иногда можно запереть в прошлом знакомый голос и с горьким сожалением смириться, что не услышишь его никогда, забыть силу, с которой ладони давят на чужие лопатки, и мягкость губ, напрочь выкинуть из памяти небольшую разницу в росте – ту, что заставляет Курфейрака чуть-чуть наклонять голову назад, – и мгновенно вспомнить реакциями не разума, но тела, как можно было подстроиться удобнее, повернуться, а затем безучастно удивиться, почему иногда до головокружения необходимо было целовать, целовать, пренебрегая дыхание, не помня о времени и пространстве, будто мир вокруг остановился. 

Чем дольше длился поцелуй, тем сильнее они уставали пытаться воскресить хотя бы бледные оттенки прошлых ощущений. Тело реагировало просто и пошло: пропуская стадию чувственного волнения, оно сразу отдавалось болезненным желанием скорее избавиться от напряжения, и заставляла продолжать лишь тупая упертость да горькая надежда обмануться. Им следовало бы попрощаться навсегда еще давно, когда они еще не превратились в подобие ветхого полуразрушенного здания, которое стоит, пока его не трогают, но стоит хотя бы дернуть дверную ручку – и оно обрушится. 

Позволив Курфейраку рваными движениями дрожащих пальцев развязать и сорвать с собственной шеи уже мешавший платок, Мариус делился с чужими губами привкусом полыни со своей кожи и то ли от возбуждения, то ли от лёгких октябрьских порывов ветра покрывался мурашками, особенно там, где по ней только что прошёлся язык Курфейрака. Получать поцелуи в шею было куда легче, чем губы, и Мариус наконец понял, почему в рассказах его друзей падшие женщины всегда отворачивались от особо ретивых любителей нежностей; для того, кто однажды познал нежность поцелуя и забыл ее истинное значение, всякая имитация становится актом осквернения. Мариус так страстно желал помочь, что выходило ровно наоборот – изначальный искренний душевный порыв сменило чувство должности перед прошлым. Оно проскрипело на зубах, из-за него проявление абсолютной нежности между двумя людьми в их исполнении превращалось в насмешку; Мариус вспоминал головокружение от поцелуев Курфейрака, которое он испытывал раньше со всей той безумной эйфорией влюбленности в первого друга, и не понимал, чего общего с ней имели механические движения куска мяса постороннего человека в его рту, а от мысли, что это все еще был Курфейрак, становилось тошно. Сейчас они страдали оба, но виноват был лишь один, а именно тот, чье глупое эгоистичное желание обелить себя в собственных глазах привело его на Стекольную улицу, а потом – сюда. Боль разделенная не становилась меньше, но лишь умножалась с каждым движением.

Мариус хотел сбежать, но оставался. Он хотел отстраниться, но лишь прижимался сильнее. Граница между чувством вины и самобичеванием давно стерлась, а потому Мариус выдохнул и, насколько смог, сконцентрировался на ощущении, но не на дарящем его человеке. 

Каждый мгновенно холодеющий след языка пробирал дрожью до костей, и это была хорошо знакомая Мариусу дрожь: именно она заполняла его сны ночь за ночью, когда полузабытые лица обращались к нему то с гневом, то с улыбкой. Легкие Мариуса раздирал смех, отрывисто срывавшийся с его губ на каждом покорно принимаемом укусе, следы от которых угольками обжигали кожу, а Мариус тесно прижимался к бедру Курфейрака, ритмично втираясь, отчаянно заставляя себя ловить ускользающую теплоту дыхания на шее, должную тесноту в брюках и уже без прежнего волнения отмечая знакомую твердость под ладонью, медленно гладившей чужую промежность. Если не задумываться, то можно было представить, что ничего не изменилось, что они вовсе не насиловали себя, бессмысленно пытаясь воскресить этим актом навсегда потерянное прошлое, когда безумие на двоих еще не имело запаха пороха.

И Мариус, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, заставить себя чувствовать, вновь прильнул к Курфейраку за поцелуем, и, конечно же, получил его обратно, пожалев незамедлительно, ибо фантомный привкус гниения разъедал рот, напоминая о той грязи, в которую они друг друга затягивали, но заставлял желать еще сильнее. Наконец, без колебаний, он раздвинул полы курфейраковского редингота, расстегнул пуговицу и, осторожно вытянув рубашку, почувствовал, как Курфейрак с некоторым замедлением вторит его движениям. Два слоя одежды стыдливо отгораживали их от остального мира точно так же, как два июньских дня отгородили их друг от друга.

Мариус плавился под почти забытой нехитрой лаской сомкнутых на его члене пальцев, несильно толкался в кулак сам, возвращая долг размеренным ритмом, механическим воздействием на нервы. Рукой, обнимавшей Мариуса за талию, Курфейрак резко притянул его к себе, обжигая ладонью ниже спины в почти собственническом жесте, прижимаясь так тесно, что получалось медленно поглаживать обе головки. К своему несчастью, Мариус успел увидеть выражение лица Курфейрака – стиснутые губы дрожали от омерзения, ресницы потемнели от слез, – а потому он со стыдом возликовал, когда веки Курфейрака опустились, возвращая маску, которая была гораздо живее его настоящего взгляда. Уже не сильно заботясь о внешнем виде, он сплевывал прямо вниз, на переплетение их пальцев, размазывающих слюну. Гнилой осенний воздух вбирал характерный запах плотской любви, принося с собой ностальгию по навсегда ушедшей жизни. Когда Мариус мог, не говоря ни слова, развернуться спиной на моменте, когда Курфейрак начинал облизывать пальцы, и позволить ему все, о чем в достойных домах не принято даже думать. Сейчас ему оставалось лишь вспоминать: ритмичные толчки, разливающие тепло изнутри, неприличные звуки шлепков по коже. Воспоминания возвращали ощущения, и Мариус цеплялся за них, до боли желая закончить этот святотатственный акт прежде, чем кто-то из них вспомнит о реальности и оттолкнет другого.

Мариус достиг разрядки с негромким, практически подобающим месту стоном, изливаясь вязким семенем, и упал на колени, чтобы накрыть ртом член Курфейрака, все с той же поспешностью, не открывая глаз, поскорее доводя его до оргазма, стараясь не дрожать от отвращения к себе и к ним двоим. 

Сплевывать он не посмел.

Выравнивая дыхание, Мариус уткнулся Курфейраку в живот, чтобы почувствовать до боли знакомый жест, когда тот заправил ему прядь волос за ухо, и лишний раз понадеяться, что они не настолько мертвы, как казалось. Что их почти языческий ритуал способен повернуть время вспять.

Когда Мариус поднял взгляд, Курфейрак не смотрел в его сторону, разглядывая вместо этого шероховатую поверхность саркофага. Его прежде усталое лицо теперь просто светилось эмоциями: здесь была и вина, и мягкая насмешка, и такая всепоглощающая нежность, что Мариус испытал приступ тошноты, не имевшей ничего общего со вкусом, еще ощущавшимся на кончике языка. Он вновь стал лишним.

Последовавший неловкий набор действий – заправить рубашку, застегнуть брюки, попытаться отряхнуть колени от налипшей земли – мог смутить Мариуса и в более комфортных обстоятельствах, но сейчас же налетевший порыв ветра заставил его с пугающей трезвостью осознать, что и где он только что сотворил. Возможно, принеси его хаотичные попытки вернуть Курфейрака, которого он когда-то знал, хоть какие результаты, Мариус смог бы побороть охватившую его дрожь, но Курфейрак был все так же безучастен, в то время как в шуршании веток росшего рядом кладбищенского клена Мариусу слышался грозный хоровой напев, предназначенный для грешников, которым уже не было пути назад. 

Слишком уставший, чтобы паниковать, Мариус остановился на эмоции, которая, возможно, утомляла только сильнее, но делала это постепенно и незаметно, тихо подкрадываясь и неспешно душа своими коварными объятиями. Проще говоря, он отчаялся. Отчаялся и сдался.

– Мне надо идти, – спокойствие в его голосе граничило с равнодушием – то было следствие отчаяния. – Я пообещал вернуться не позднее шести.

– Да, – эхом откликнулся Курфейрак. Он так и не оторвал глаз от могилы и, кажется, ни разу еще не моргнул. В тени пришедших с ветром облаков Курфейрак вновь напоминал призрака, даже в большой степени, чем в их прошлую встречу. Его темная одежда сливалась со стеной позади него, и только края рубашки да бледное лицо выделялись мутными пятнами.

Мариус хотел пожать ему руку, но побоялся, что его ладонь пройдет насквозь.

– Мы еще увидимся? – на этот вопрос равнодушия ему не хватило, и он прозвучал почти умоляюще. Вот только, какой ответ Мариус хотел услышать, оставалось загадкой для него самого.

– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, – Курфейрак улыбнулся, и Мариус даже мог притвориться, что эта улыбка предназначалась ему. Почти.

– Знаю.

Только дойдя до самых ворот кладбища, Мариус понял, что соврал: то не была ложь по злому умыслу, просто он в самом деле не знал, где ему теперь следует искать Курфейрака, – на старой квартире или в мертвенной тишине нехоженой кладбищенской аллеи, склонившегося над книгами или над одинокой могилой, прячущей человека, которого – Мариус теперь понимал – он никогда не мог ему заменить.

Возвращаться он не стал.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Marius Dolorosus - букв. "Мариус, скорбящий", по аналогии со Скорбящей Марией  
> 2) Solum pro cuius libertate vita eius profusa est corpus eius asciat - "Земля, ради свободы которой была отдана жизнь его, тело его да упокоит"


End file.
